Conventional rules of the card game of Twenty-One (Black Jack) are well known. For example, see Scarne's New Complete Guide to Gambling, John Scarne, Harper & Row, New York, 1973, Scarne's Encyclopedia of Games, John Scarne, Harper & Row, New York, 1973, Hoyle's Modern Encyclopedia of Card Games, Gibson, W., Doubleday and Company, New York and Official Rules of Card Games, Albert H. Morehead, Fawcett Crest, N.Y., 1990.
The wagering game art in replete with card game methods and apparatus including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 89,034; Des. 198,632; 1,599,390; 4,648,604; 4,836,553; 4,861,041; 5,013,049; 5,019,973; 5,022,653; 5,042,818; 5,067,724; 5,072,946; 5,098,107; 5,042,818; 5,067,724; 5,072,946; 5,098,107; 5,100,137; 5,154,429; 5,167,413; 5,174,579; 5,251,897; and 5,265,882.